icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1995–96 Pittsburgh Penguins season
The 1995–96 Pittsburgh Penguins season saw the return of Mario Lemieux after missing a whole season due to injuries. The Penguins improved to first in their division, and second-overall in the Eastern Conference. In the playoffs, the Penguins made it to the Conference finals before losing to the Florida Panthers. Offseason Regular season Mario Lemieux's return to the NHL after missing the entire 1994–95 season energized the Penguins and re-instituted the team's finesse game for the 1995–96 season. The Penguins finished second in the Eastern Conference with 102 points. They led all teams in even-strength goals (235) and power-play goals (109). Despite missing 13 regular-season games, Lemieux led the league in goals (69), assists (92), points (161) power-play goals (31), and shorthanded goals (8). Czech superstar Jaromir Jagr had his best season ever, with 62 goals (second in the league), 87 assists (third in the league) and 149 points (second in the league). The third 100-point scorer on the team was Ron Francis, who tallied 27 goals and 92 assists (tied for first in the league with Lemieux) for 119 points. Petr Nedved scored 45 goals and had 54 assists for 99 points in 80 games. He finished second in the league in shooting percentage with 22.1%. Despite missing over a quarter of the season, Tomas Sandstrom also had a great year, scoring 35 goals and picking up 35 assists for 70 points in 58 games. Lemieux scored three goals or more in a game six times, and four goals or more in a game twice. On Tuesday, March 26, 1996, Mario Lemieux scored five goals in a game against the St. Louis Blues. Lemieux tallied two even-strength goals, two power-play goals and one shorthanded goal in the game. The Penguins won 8–4. Season standings Game log Playoffs In the 1996 Playoffs, the Penguins advanced to the third round for the first time since 1992, defeating the Washington Capitals in six games and the New York Rangers in five games. In the Eastern Conference finals, the heavily-favored Penguins were upset in seven games by the defense-oriented Florida Panthers. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Awards and records Awards Transactions Personnel Draft picks Farm teams The Hampton Roads Admirals of the East Coast Hockey League finished in fifth place in the East Division, but lost in the first round of the playoffs to the Richmond Renegades. The Cleveland Lumberjacks of the IHL finished in third place in the Central Division, but were swept in the first round of the playoffs by the Michigan K-Wings. See also References *Penguins on Hockey Database Category:Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Pittsburgh Penguins season, 1995–96 Pittsburgh Penguins season, 1995–96